Organization Evolved
by AlexFili
Summary: This story takes 75 years after the Northern Campaign. Awakened beings still rule the lands, with Claymores fighting them constantly. The organization has new ways of combating the Awakened Beings. Please review if you like it and want more!
1. Re Awakening

Claymore: Organization Evolved

This story takes 75 years after the Northern Campaign. Awakened beings still rule the lands as the Claymore organization fights them using better technology and more resources.

All of the current generation of Claymores have been genetically strengthened in many ways. The organization's genetic engineering has improved greatly. The Awakening process has been harnessed in many ways.

This story is not official Claymore canon. Feel free to treat it is a what-if. Copyright of all Claymore terms and characters belongs to their respective owners.

My original characters belong to me.

= * = * =

**Re-Awakening**

"Darn it", the Awakened Being gave a loud howl as it lost sight of it's prey. "Get back here so I can kill you". The monster sprinted across the town centre, trying to find the Claymore again.

The Claymore laughed, "Over here dummy!". The Awakened Being turned to see the Claymore standing there. The monster laughed, "Hah, you think you can run or hide from me?". The Claymore sighed, "I suppose not".

The Awakened Being was watching her closely. "You'll need to release a lot more Yoki in order to destroy me". The Claymore nodded, "I suppose it's only fitting that a number 3 warrior should be defeated by a number 2". She clicked the buttons on her shoulders and her cape fell to the ground. Her Yoki power continued to grow and grow.

The Awakened Being was surprised, "It's good that you're powering up. But you realise that soon you'll...". The Awakened Being was shocked that she felt the Claymore's Yoki go way past the level permitted. "No way... you can't be serious".

The Claymore smiled, her teeth becoming sharper, her visage cracking under the strain of the Yoki. Her body was changing as her muscles grew larger and more specialized.

Within a few moments, it was over. The Awakened Being laughed. He spotted a human body and threw it to the newly Awakened Claymore. "Hey, want some guts?". The former Claymore looked at the body, she looked back at the Awakened Being. "Of course not". She placed the body on the ground and ran towards the Awakened Being. "No... this can't be happening. What the heck are you?!". The Awakened Being threw out some tendrills from his fingers, but the warrior brushed them aside easily. He tried to slash her but she jumped in mid air.

The warrior went closer and impaled the Awakened Being on her newly developed fingernails. "Damn!", the Awakened Being's power was slowly ebbing away. The warrior picked up her Claymore sword, slashing the Awakened Being rapidly and repeatedly. Soon the Awakened Being was no more than a pile of rotten flesh. The female warrior took some deep breaths.

It wasn't long before another Claymore arrived on the scene. "So, you had to awakened eh?". The large female warrior turned to see the male Claymore walking towards her.

The female spoke in a deep voice, "Human guts are so tasty...", she then picked up her Claymore clothes, "Just kidding, that guy was a pain in the butt". She began the less-painful reversion back to the normal Claymore state.

The organization had researched ways of turning the Claymore into an Awakened Being while retaining the Claymore mind. It was difficult but eventually this research was created. Then the more difficult process of allowing the Claymore to revert to a pre-Awakened State. This research cost many lives and requires a large amount of resources to perfect, but it was worth it.

Instead of the current 'cat and mouse' tactics of dealing with Awakened Beings, Claymores could borrow the Awakened power for a short duration and regaining their sanity. Killing one yomas without creating more.

Within a minute she was back to being a regular Claymore again. The male Claymore smiled, "Samantha, you really are full of surprises". She chuckled, "So are you Eric. Let's go report this to the boss".

The two Claymores jumped over the rooftops as they headed back to the newly created City Central building in Middlegrad.

The battle would be long, but the Awakened Beings numbers would drop, one by one until they were no more. 


	2. New Mission

The City Central building in Middlegrad, it was 50 stories high and comprised of several different art styles. It was both gothic and yet somewhat simple in design. It had to be one of the tallest buildings in the whole land.

Eric waited while Samantha went in and reported to the boss. Eric was somewhat sceptical of the powers that the highest Claymores have, but now he had seen it first-hand. He was partially excited, but curiosity entered his mind.

Samantha left the building several minutes later. "Job done. We have a new assignment in Reterro". Eric sighed, "At least we're getting the job done". Samantha smiled, "You really get a kick out of this don't you? Eliminating the Awakened Beings?". Eric chuckled, "Well, I suppose that's true". Samantha threw her supplies at him in a joking manner, "Come on, let's go". Eric nodded and followed closely behind her.

A few days later. The trail had been hard, the roads were winding all the way around the nearby mountain. Eric and Samantha were getting tired, time to set up camp. They wore their undergarments and lit a fire.

Eric bit into an apple, "So, what's it like to Awaken?". Samantha giggled, "It would spoil it if I told you. You'll just have to see for yourself!". Eric chuckled, "You'd better let me strike first then". Samantha nodded, giving him a wry smile.

The next morning, they went to the town of Reterro. The buildings were ruined and there were splintered pieces of wood all around the town square. Eric sighed, "They must be close. Get ready". They crept through several buildings, trying to sense the Yoki of the Awakened.

They heard some rubble move in the distance, as one of the buildings collapses. Samantha and Eric ran out of the building, jumping across the rooftops to meet with the Yoma. There were two.

The Yoma on the left smiled, "Well well... Two Claymores? This is a delight. I can't wait to feast on your flesh". The Yoma quickly turned into its Awakened form. The Yoma on the right smiled as he also turned into one.

Eric and Samantha both smiled. Samantha gripped her sword, "This is my favourite part". Samantha's muscles grew and her skin grew a dark purple colour. Her teeth and nails grew sharp. Eric sighed, "Can't be helped I guess...". Eric grasped his sword with both hands, as his body began to twitch and his muscle mass increased. His eyes turned dark while his silver-eyes turned into a bright yellow colour.

The battle was about to begin.


End file.
